zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Meat Market 3
Meat Market 3 is a 2006 Canadian low-budget zombie horror/psychological thriller movie. It was directed by Brian Clement and produced by Frontline Films, in association with Cryptkeeper Films of the UK, and released on DVD internationally in 2006 by Cryptkeeper. Loosely related to the preceding entries in the series, Meat Market 3 focuses on a young couple attempting to deal with the events of a zombie outbreak while maintaining their grip on sanity. Financed for less than $10,000, the film has only recently been released commercially on DVD, with few indications as of yet of its financial status and critical reception. Plot The film opens with a young couple, Erika and Mike, making their way to a "rescue station" - a medical and police staffed emergency facility set up in a community centre. When they find that the station has been overrun, they retreat into a nearby house, only to find themselves trapped in a single room as the undead are outside as well as within the house. Erika manages to make contact with a lone police radio operator, who helps guide her through the situation, even as Karen begins to doubt her sanity. Due to Erika's lack of food, water, sleep, and her state of emotional trauma, she begins to hallucinate until the line between fantasy and reality blurs and she is unsure of what is really happening. The film ends with Erika in an even more elaborate scenario that appears to be based heavily in science-fiction - whether this is reality or fantasy is left deliberately ambiguous, with the audience able to form their own judgment of its veracity. Style & Inspiration Director Brian Clement admits on the DVD commentary inspiration drawn from horror and science-fiction, including the mid-60's works of Mario Bava, along with the original Night of the Living Dead.. Lacking in the overt comedy elements of the others in the series, Meat Market 3 sets a darker tone in both story and form. Like the originals in the series however, it also features deliberately gratuitous nudity and gore along with dreamlike cameos by characters from Meat Market, working into the thematic use of the name "Meat Market"Meat Market 3 2006 DVD director and star audio commentary track. Production Details Meat Market 3 was shot entirely in the west-coast Canadian city of Victoria, British Columbia, over a period of several months on weekends and during time off while the director worked full-time, using funding partially provided by the UK's Cryptkeeper Films. Shot more legitimately than the previous entries in the series using proper permits, the movie was recorded on mini-DV using a Canon XL-2 camera, with a better lighting setup and more attention paid to technical aspects of production than the previous two movies. Due to the popularity of the first two Meat Market movies in Victoria, as well as the increased visibility of the zombie genre in 2006, finding zombie volunteers was made easier, with any given night of summer shooting attracting from between 20-100 unpaid extras. The music score was composed by Jason Robertson, who went on to play in Victoria-based band Black Lotus. Clement claimed in a 2004 interview that he would not return to the zombie genre unless offered a budget by an outside source to fund such a project; Meat Market 3 appears to be the fulfillment of that statement.Director interview, on The Video Graveyard. Reception Limited critical reception thus far has been largely positive, with some saying that Meat Market 3 is "another top-notch indie effort from one of Canada's best young independent filmmakers".Meat Market 3 review, on Canuxploitaion.com. Clement has stated that he is not interested in making another zombie film after Meat Market 3 unless offered a "substantially larger budget" to do so. Times-Colonist, Victoria, 31 October 2007, pg. C11, by: Michael D. Reid, "Time for zombies to R.I.P."Absolute Underground Magazine, Canada, 1 October 2006, Iss. Oct./Nov.2006, pg. 29, by: Ira Hunter, "Meat Market 3: Brian Clement"The Martlet, Victoria, 11 October 2007, pg. 13, by: Sam VanSchie, "Local zombie movie has more nudity, gore"Monday Magazine, Victoria, 17 October 2007, by: Amanda Farrell, "Zom-B-Gone" Sequels Meat Market 3 had been preceded in 2000 by the more comedic Meat Market and in 2001 by Meat Market 2 both of which have also been released on DVD through US-based SRS Cinema. There are no plans for any further entries in the series. References External Links Frontline Films official site Meat Market 3 at IMDB Category:Films